A Valentine's Surprise
by Jennoist-OTP
Summary: {JENNOIST ONE SHOT} Melissa cooks Blake a surprise Valentine's day meal, not knowing that Blake has a Valentine's surprise of his own lined up.


**Happy Valentine's Day all! So literally over 2 months ago I promised on tumblr that I would write a jennoist one-shot and I have been delayed after breaking my laptop. I finally got the file back a few days ago and decided to edit it with Valentine's day in mind and ended up with this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Whilst about real people and including some mentions of real events, this is a piece of fiction and is just for fun. No defamation intended! **

It was almost funny, Melissa thought, how much life could change in such a short space of time. This time last year, her and Blake's old relationships had been falling disastrously apart amongst the feelings for each other they had tried to hide and get over but had failed to do so...and even when they had finally got to a stage where they might even consider being together, things had all been so uncertain. But they had worked through all the stress and the complications, and now look where they were…just over two months ago they had finally confirmed their July engagement publically, and honestly, Melissa couldn't remember ever having been happier in life.

For a few months prior to that perfect night, she and Blake had enjoyed keeping their relationship as private as possible, leaving it open to speculation (perhaps slightly in vain, since she wore the beautiful ring Blake had given her every day, and it was almost certainly visible whenever the two of them got stopped for pictures by fans,) but she couldn't deny how happy it had made her when the two of them had agreed, since they had been cleared to walk the red carpet and be interviewed together, that if anyone at the Trevor Live event quizzed them on the rumours, they would coolly but clearly confirm them. It made them proud to admit it, she thought, and if she was being honest, it made her proud to see that she made Blake as happy as he made her…she had taken great delight in how shy and bashful he had gotten when they were asked about wedding planning…in fact, she had frequently teased him about it since.

And that brought her to now. Their first Valentine's day together. They had exchanged gifts this morning, Blake having surprised Melissa with breakfast in bed, and a beautiful silver bracelet with a single heart shaped charm bearing their carved initials. She had responded by delighting him with the wristwatch he had been saving up for, for months. Then Blake had kissed her goodbye and left in the late morning, and had been gone for much of the day.

If Melissa had been in a worse mood, she might have called it 'typical' that Blake had chosen today of all days to go run some errands for the concert in Modesto next week, when he could have done it at any point this week since Monday. But since she was so happy today, and since they had been too busy with the last minute things that needed to be organised for said concert to book a restaurant until apparently every table in LA had been booked up by other couples, she recognised the opportunity to surprise him when he got home by cooking him his favourite meal of hers; roasted red peppers stuffed with quinoa, goats cheese, basil and pine nuts. Ever since he had given it, and her cooking in general, a special mention during another interview on that special night at Trevor Live, she had been meaning to reward him by cooking it for him, but hadn't had the forethought until now.

Melissa shook herself from her thoughts to concentrate on stuffing the first pepper, but was quickly distracted again by the sound of the front door opening and footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Mmm…something smells delicious," came Blake's familiar voice, and Melissa grinned as she felt the familiar sensation of his warm arms wrapping around her slim waist from behind, and his soft lips pressing against her left cheek. "Aha. My favourite," he grinned as he realised the treat she was cooking up for him.

"It seemed fitting today. Did you run all your errands?" She asked, wiping her food covered hands on her apron and turning to face him, their hands entangling almost subconsciously and swinging from side to side.

"Yup," he replied with a trademark ear-to-ear grin. "I think everything's sorted. I'm so stoked for next weekend," he told her excitably, before adding, "and for this one, of course," gesturing at the date 'February 14th' on the nearby calendar.

"Me too," she chuckled, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "I should probably get on with the cooking if we're going to eat before midnight," she sighed, letting go of Blake's hands to run her own up his chest.

"Thank you. Me hungry," Blake announced, putting on the funny overly deep voice which always made her laugh.

"Youare such a dork," she giggled.

"That's a bit rich coming from little Miss 'Hey Blake, we should do the kickstarter update video in Sim language'," he laughed, this time very poorly mocking Melissa's voice, reminding her of the crazy, but as it turned out, very successful idea she had had a couple of months ago. She put on an unimpressed expression but almost immediately cracked, laughing with him as she reluctantly turned around to get back to her cooking, as Blake, still chuckling, went over to flop on the sofa in the living room, exhausted from his day's work and very much looking forward to a romantic Valentine's evening in with his fiancée.

Melissa recovered, and set about finishing preparing their dinner before putting the stuffed peppers in the oven to roast. She then went to retrieve two glasses and a bottle of champagne that had been chilling in the refrigerator, bringing them in to where Blake was lounging on the couch. He sat up immediately and smiled when Melissa went to sit beside him, pouring them each a glass.

"Someone's sophisticated," he teased.

"Well…it's Valentine's day," she reasoned.

"Yes it is, and I propose a toast," he told her, putting another one of his outrageous voices, (one of the habits born from his love of comedy.) "To the first of many Valentine's days together," he suggested, raising his glass.

"To the first of many," Melissa agreed with a grin, clinking their glasses together, taking a sip, and laying back to snuggle into his side.

"Although…" Blake started slowly, "I must admit I haven't been totally honest with you about where I was today."

"What?!" Melissa exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and pulling away from his embrace, glaring at him accusingly. "Where were you?! What were you doing?!" Blake only smirked harder, almost amused, before pulling an envelope with the words 'Happy V-day to da best womeng' messily scrawled on it, and handing it to her.

"I wasn't running errands for 'One Night Only'. I was organising _this,_" he explained, gesturing to it.

"But Blake…you already got me a gorgeous present…and holy crap you _scared me _just now_,_" she mumbled, before opening it quickly and gasping when she read its contents.

"…Good? …Bad?" He asked, when she remained speechless after several seconds. "I mean the dates are okay right? We'll be done shooting Billy Boy by then, so-"

"You're taking me to Paris?!" She squealed suddenly, carelessly flinging the details across the room and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Yup Mel," he confirmed. "I'm taking you to Paris. City of love and shit…you know…cos I love you," he chuckled somewhat bashfully, as she pulled away slightly from the hug to cup his face and rest her forehead on his.

"You're the best, most amazing, perfect, kind, generous and _gorgeous _fiancé on planet Earth. Thank you." She whispered, leaning forward slightly until their lips were almost touching. "And I love you too."

That was all that was needed for Blake to press his lips onto hers, his arms reaching around her waist and pulling her closer to him, her grip on his face tightening ever so slightly as he sucked gently on her lower lip, letting actions speak louder than words to tell her what he wanted. Melissa obliged and opened her mouth slightly, moaning into the ever-deepening kiss as their tongues brushed gently together as she felt herself being lowered back onto the couch. They kissed like this for long moments, the pre-dinner champagne bubbling on the nearby coffee table being completely ignored. Every couple of minutes they would pull away, gasping for breath and giggling at the sight of each other's swollen red lips and dishevelled hair.

They both felt like they didn't want to stop for hours…and perhaps they wouldn't have, if the startling beep of the oven timer, indicating that Melissa's long since forgotten stuffed peppers were ready, hadn't rang. Sighing, she pulled herself up from the couch and staggered towards the kitchen. One thing was certain, she thought, as she fumbled with the oven gloves; this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

**Hope you enjoyed! Despite my pen-name, this is my first attempt at writing jennoist so any feedback in the box below is appreciated!**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
